


Making Out in the Library

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Kissing, M/M, librarian!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from otp-suggestion on tumblr: Imagine your OTP making out in the library, in the aisle right at the back. The librarian knows they’re there, but knows that if they tell them off they’ll just go right back to it five minutes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of my fics include lots of kissing. This one is no different.

Phil was frustrated at work. Normally, he loved it. He worked at a library and he loved helping people. However, today it seemed like all the couples in town decided to go there. Every five minutes he was breaking up make out sessions. It was really no use because he knew they’d get right back to it.

Thankfully Phil’s shift over and he could go home. As soon as he reached his desk and sat down, he let out a sound that was a mix between a groan and a sigh. His coworker, Dan, who was at the desk next to Phil’s, was slightly startled by the noise.

“You O.K., Phil?” he asked.

“Yeah, just why are there so many couples here today?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know.” Dan replied. “You’re probably only noticing because you’re single.”

Phil glared at him. “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe you’re just jealous that I had admin work today and you had to work the floor,” Dan teased.

Phil rolled his eyes. “No, you know how much I hate paperwork.”

They had been working together for five years now and had become quite close. In fact, they were best friends.

Dan smiled. “Come on, man. It’s Saturday afternoon with a storm. They’re just taking shelter.”

“That doesn’t allow them to make out in every aisle and alcove.”

Dan chuckled. “Oh, as if you wouldn’t do the same if you were dating someone,” he said sarcastically.

Phil just gave his friend a look. “You know I’m right. You love it here. You’d bring your girlfriend/boyfriend here and then get distracted somehow. Bam! Making out.”

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” Phil asked with raised eyebrows.

Dan raised his own eyebrow. “I distinctly remember you dating someone about four years ago and everyone breaking up your make out sessions.”

“Except you.”

“I fine with people I don’t know but you’re my best friend. It was just really awkward,” Dan said. His real reason was that he didn’t want to see Phil kissing someone else. He wanted to be the one to kiss Phil.

“I really don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Phil said. He didn’t want to be thinking about his unfaithful ex. He’d much rather be thinking about other things. Like Dan. Yeah, kissing Dan instead of that cheater.

“Alright then, what are you doing after work?” Dan asked.

“Just going home and playing video games like I always do,” Phil replied. “You want to come with?”

“Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my place and do the same thing. So my place or yours?”

Phil grinned. “Yours, you have the new Mario Kart.”

“Is that the only reason why you’re coming over?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, that’s the only reason.” Phil replied with a smirk.

“Wow, I’m hurt,” Dan said holding a hand to his chest.

There was brief moment of silence before they both broke out in giggles. Eventually, Dan found his ability to speak again.

“I’m so going to kick your butt. I always do.”

“Shut up. Maybe I’ll win some day and maybe that day is today.”

“Yeah, right,” Dan retorted.

* * *

 

After they got outside, Phil drove them to Dan’s house. Dan usually walked unless their shifts started at the same time and then Phil picked him up. They spent the next five hours playing various video games including Mario Kart. As usual, Dan won.

“Goddammit. I was so close,” Phil whined.

“Uh huh. That’s what happened,” Dan replied. He checked the time; it was nearly eight. “Are you hungry? We could order pizza”

“Yeah, we can do that. What do you want on it?”

* * *

 

After the pizza was finished, they were lounging on the couch. It was little difficult considering they were both over six foot tall. Phil was sitting on one end upright while Dan laid at the other end with his feet on his friend’s lap

“Hey you’ve got some sauce right there,” Dan said while gesturing to his own face.

Phil wiped his face but completely missed it. “Did I get it?” he asked.

Dan smirked. “No, here, I’ll get it.” He leaned over and licked his thumb. Then he rubbed the sauce away.

“What the hell, dude?” Phil squirmed.

He smiled and shoved his fingers toward Dan’s ribs. This broke out into a tickle fight. They fell over onto the floor. Phil was hovering over Dan. They were really close. Phil leaned down and closed his eyes. Dan met him halfway and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Soon it turned into a full on make out session. As soon as Dan let out a moan, he broke the kiss.

“Are you O.K. with this? ‘Cause if you’re not, we can stop,” Dan exclaimed with wide eyes.

“I’ve wanted to this for so long. Of course I’m O.K.,” Phil replied. He stroked his hand on Dan’s face.

“Good,” Dan said. He pecked Phil while saying “I’ve wanted this, too.”

“Oh, yeah, how long?” Phil asked with a bright smile.

“Hmm,” Dan pretended to think, “five years? Yeah, five years.”

“So basically when you got hired at the library?” Phil asked with a kiss.

“Yeah pretty much. What about you?”

“The same. You didn’t seem interested so I dated that jerk. I’m really thankful it didn’t work out with him,” Phil responded.

“Me too.” They went back to kissing for a very long time.

* * *

 

The next day at work, they couldn’t stay apart from each other. The two men both had shifts on the floor. The other librarians kept finding them in different aisles making out.

“Seriously, boys, again?” the head librarian asked incredulously. “We’re all happy you finally got together but that doesn’t mean you can waste work away by eating each other’s faces. You can do that on your break and at home.”

“Sorry, Louise,” the two said in unison.

They couldn’t wait until their shifts were over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, prompts, or if you just want to talk, you can comment below or check me out on tumblr. I'm danandphilblog and readinglitblog.


End file.
